Moonrise/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Foxes appear and Purdy orders the journeying cats to stay put and to allow him to manage the problem at hand, and proceeding to confront them. The journeying cats are dismayed at his rashness and Stormfur steps forward at the last moment to push him aside. Purdy protests against this, however, saying that he had more experience than them in chasing off foxes, and Stormfur grimly replies to allow them to have their hand at it. :As the foxes approach, Stormfur notes that they had been mistaken in presuming that the forest would hold no danger for them. In response to the oncoming threat, Crowpaw steps forward to shield Feathertail, and though Brambleclaw attempts to do the same for Squirrelpaw , the ThunderClan apprentice slips out from behind him and assumes a hostile stance, growling that she is capable of defending herself, to which Tawnypelt wryly remarks that this was her chance to eat a fox in reference to her earlier complaint about being hungry. :The foxes draw closer and Stormfur reflects that in the Clan territories, foxes could be avoided when cats were alert, but he notes that these foxes were, in contrast, young, belligerent and eager to defend their territory. While certain that the group could fight them off if necessary, he notes that they cannot escape without serious injuries, which could impede their journey badly. :As Crowpaw gets ready to attack, Stormfur hears a strange half-growling and half-barking sound behind him, and the leading fox appears to be nonplussed, abruptly lifting its head and going still. The source of this sound is revealed to be Midnight speaking to the foxes; she is noted to look hostile. Stormfur is shocked when one of the foxes reply and remarks that he forgot Midnight knew how to speak fox. :Midnight reports that the forest was the foxes' territory and that to venture there was to be their prey, to which Crowpaw replies to tell the foxes that if they try anything, the group would rip their fur off. Midnight pacifies him by saying that they would be harmed as well, and asks him to wait. :The badger tells the foxes that they were only passing through, and that there was much more prey in the woods that would not fight back. One of the foxes are noted to look confused, but the other snarls threateningly at the cats behind her. Midnight barks a reply and assumes a battle stance, which intimidates the fox and causes him to leave. His companion barks a last sentence and follows suit. :The cats relax and are noted to look at Midnight with new respect. Brambleclaw and Feathertail thank the badger, and Crowpaw begrudgingly concedes that it might not have been prudent to start a fight, though he points out that Midnight could have foreseen the foxes' ambush and asks why she had not warned them. The badger replies that she cannot say everything, and that StarClan doesn't want her to say too much. She goes on to say that the foxes want the cats by sundown, and Brambleclaw agrees, continuing their journey again with Midnight giving them a lead. :When given the option of going through Twolegplace again or take Midnight's suggestion of a quicker route, Crowpaw disagrees heavily, refusing to go back, even with Purdy's guidance. The traveling cats go around the bend over whether to travel through Twolegplace, until Squirrelpaw puts in her say to travel through the mountains. Stormfur agrees with her, and reluctantly Brambleclaw agrees. :Purdy hurridly tells them they can't go that way, about to reveal danger before Midnight stops him. Stormfur is curious over what Purdy was about to say, but Brambleclaw turns to start leaving. Purdy tries to follow, but Midnight holds him back, saying that they need to find their own way. Purdy agrees, and Feathertail tells him that they'll never forget his help. Crowpaw almost blurts out something, but Stormfur, predicting that he'd have nothing nice to say, glares at him. :The cats all say farewell to each other, and Stormfur glances back and sees Purdy and Midnight watching them leave, before he turns and faces the mountains head on. Characters Major *Midnight }} Minor *Crowpaw *Feathertail *Brambleclaw *Squirrelpaw *Tawnypelt }} Notes and references de:Mondschein/Kapitel 3nl:Maannacht/Hoofdstuk 3 Category:Moonrise Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages